<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Focus on the Fallout by Rookblonkorules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836042">Focus on the Fallout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookblonkorules/pseuds/Rookblonkorules'>Rookblonkorules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>seaQuest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tagged to be safe, some Lucas/Julianna but not a lot, violence is not actually that graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookblonkorules/pseuds/Rookblonkorules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas has left Node 3, Martin Clemens in tow, determined to leave the events that happened there in the past. Turns out that it’s not as easy to forget as he’d hoped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darwin &amp; Lucas Wolenczak, Kristin Westphalen &amp; Lucas Wolenczak, Nathan Bridger &amp; Lucas Wolenczak, minor Lucas Wolenczak/Julianna (seaQuest)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Never Meet Your Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this quite a while ago and have it up on fanfiction.net. I finally decided to give this site a try too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure you won’t stay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas felt a knot in his throat, watching Nick’s red ponytail disappear. His friend’s words replayed in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of him did. Part of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stay. He’d met people, kids his own age, </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>his own age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t change the answer he had given Nick. Captain Bridger, Ford, Krieg, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darwin…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d left them all behind. He’d been an ass too. It didn’t matter how underappreciated he’d felt at the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas didn’t think he would forget either. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was the place he’d nearly died.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Put so bluntly, even inside his own mind, the thought made him wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been thrilled at the idea of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> of meeting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mycroft. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The man had been legendary on the Internex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His enthusiasm had been before… before he’d nearly been throttled by his idol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Julianna’s soft voice, her hand on his shoulder, brought Lucas back to reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay after being nearly strangled by his idol… Lucas swallowed thickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julianna was peering up at him, concern evident on her pretty face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas grinned reassuringly. He took her shoulders gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hey, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me,” he said. “Take care of yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julianna looked doubtful, but she didn’t call him on it. Instead, she decided to believe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she whispered. She smiled, relieved, and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile turned lopsided. “Don’t let Mycroft’s replacement get too cocky, okay?” he told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why he said it. As if either one of them cared right now about whoever would be replacing Mycroft. It sounded so meaningless, drifting empty on air, but it worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julianna giggled softly. “You’re funny,” she said, sounding like she meant it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well,” Lucas said, shrugging as if it were no big deal. He grinned, pleased by her reaction, “I try to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you were brave, you know,” she told him softly. Before Lucas could come up with an answer or even comprehend the meaning of what she had just said, she leaned forward, planting a brief, but tender kiss on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speechless, Lucas gaped at her. His mind tried to come up with something to say, but he fell short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could she think he was brave? In the minute Mycroft’s hands had been around his throat, he’d felt lost. Terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t what bravery meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stood up to Mycroft,” she clarified, as simply as if she had just read his mind. “None of us would have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone called her name. One of her friends. Lucas thought her name might have been Abigail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julianna turned to look over her shoulder. “I’ll be there in a second!” she called back, buying some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at Lucas, and her eyes were shining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t ready to part and neither was he.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” She opened her mouth, looking a little uncertain, but changed her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she clutched both of his hands in hers, giving them a brief, but tight squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away from him then, hurrying down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Lucas lost sight of her in the conglomerate of other teens, he caught a glimpse of her face. She gave him a smile, delicate and reassuring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then another teen stepped in the way, eager to see what his companion was showing off to the crowd, and she disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas stood where he was a few moments longer, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of her slim figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t reappear again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas felt an empty pit form in his stomach. He wished she had found the time to finish saying whatever she had started.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Lucas preceded Martin Clemens on the way to the SeaQuest. He kept his eyes straight ahead, throat tight, heart thrumming in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither one of them said a word and the silence rang heavy in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week ago, he’d have given almost anything to meet the man directly behind him. Now he found himself wishing he’d never heard the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mycroft.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A lot could change in a week, he thought darkly. He scowled at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was walking side by side with a killer. Someone dangerously capable of losing control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was letting that man enter the SeaQuest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas’ frown deepened. What the hell was he doing? This man was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he hadn’t told Bridger any of it. The captain didn’t know what kind of man he was inviting on board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if he lost it here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed thickly. Bridger, Katie, Ben… anyone of them could be hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be ridiculous,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he chided himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clemens may have been able to overpower a teenager, but the crew of  SeaQuest was an entirely different matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Dr. Westphalen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clemens would be hard-pressed to find any one of them without someone to watch their back, should he ever have the inclination to lose control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought made him feel better… but only slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm flood of shame enveloped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did that say about him then? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been nothing but a punk kid, sassing the captain with his backtalk. He’d fallen prey to the preaching of a madman, helping him hack into the World Bank. He hadn’t been able to prevent himself from being attacked. He’d felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>defenseless.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So much for watching each other’s backs.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d done nothing of the sort when he chose to leave SeaQuest for Node 3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas glanced up, discreetly. He could see Captain Bridger, already waiting to greet their guest, and chose to keep his eyes averted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without looking, he knew the captain had already seen him, studied him, was already wondering what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Lucas knew that he was acting subdued. Which likely meant Bridger would confront him about it later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the pretense of fiddling with the high collar of his sweatshirt, he tugged it a little closer to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The marks from the near strangulation were faint, but present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want Bridger to see them. Not now and not when they talked later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas wanted to be in control of the when and where. He’d decide when to tell the captain. Maybe he wouldn’t. Ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain was already stepping forward to meet them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas lifted his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sulking was only going to get him a reprimand later on and he didn’t want to call anymore attention to himself than he already had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain’s discerning grey eyes met Lucas’ own. Lucas had to force himself to maintain eye contact, hoping that the tempest on the inside wouldn’t shine through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Clemens, Bridger’s welcoming smile would look warm enough, but Lucas knew the captain would be reserving judgement until he actually got to know the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clemens had already managed to partially land himself in Bridger’s good graces because of his perceived hospitality towards Lucas at Node 3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger stopped at the last step, hand extended in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Nathan Bridger,” the captain introduced himself, though Lucas knew it was just a formality. Clemens already knew who he was. “Welcome aboard the SeaQuest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clemens stepped forward, returning Bridger’s smile with a wide one of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pleasure to see you again, sir!” Mycroft enthused, grasping the captain’s hand firmly. “Thank you for allowing me to come aboard. If you hadn’t come through, I’d have… well, I don’t know what I’d have done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, a little crookedly, as if he’d expected laughter at his own joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben might have smiled, but, out of respect for the captain, had kept silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas didn’t look to see if his guess had been correct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be thanking you for your hospitality towards Lucas here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas hadn’t realized he’d gone back to studying his shoes until he heard his name spoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger was looking past Mycroft, right at him, wearing the look that suggested that he knew what Lucas was thinking, what Lucas was feeling, no matter how deeply he tried to bury it, to hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas felt his face flood warm with shame and he looked down at his toes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught what he was doing, realizing that he would only make himself look </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>suspicious, and raised his chin again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well,” in Mycroft’s voice, Lucas could detect traces of what was almost pride. But instead of making him feel warm on the inside- the way he did when it was Bridger- he felt almost ill instead, “he’s a remarkable kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clemen reached out, giving him a friendly clap on the shoulder. It was meant to be a sign of camaraderie, a mark that the “past was in the past” maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t that long ago when those same hands had been around his neck. When he’d been struggling to breathe, terrified because he was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as those same hands slowly strangled the life from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did the man really think he could smile and pat him on the shoulder and it would all be behind them? That he would forget?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all he could do not to recoil from the man, but, with the captain’s eyes still on him, he forced himself to stand still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger was smiling warmly now. “Yes,” he said, “we’re all aware of how special Lucas is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas swallowed thickly, but he managed a smile for show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I learned a lot,” he said. He doesn’t know why he chose now to say it. Only that it was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Bridger didn’t seem to agree. He only nodded. “Glad to hear it,” he said. The corners of his eyes crinkled with his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas watched as the captain’s attention returned to Clemens and the two of them exchanged words too low for Lucas to overhear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took two steps back, feeling it might be possible now for him to excuse himself without it being minded- or noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he had turned his back, however, Bridger called him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Lucas half-turned back around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” his eyes shifted from Bridger to  Mycroft and back again. He swallowed, “I was going to see Darwin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More than ever, he wanted to spend some time with his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darwin wasn’t going to judge him, wasn’t going to lecture him. Darwin was just Darwin and that meant just being a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the kind of company Lucas found himself in need of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was afraid that captain might tell him no, might tell him to stay and see to the needs of their guest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t ask me to do that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He bunched his fists at his side, trying to ignore how sweaty his palms felt. The muscles in his throat contracted and he breathed more deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down. Calm down. Deep breaths.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had a panic attack on the bridge, he’d have no choice but to give up an explanation later on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his immense relief, the captain only nodded his head in the way that fondly suggested that Lucas was trying his patience. “Go on then,” he said, waving a hand in the direction of the moon pool. “Darwin’s missed you.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Captain.” Lucas’ smile was genuine this time.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bridger hadn’t been lying when he had said that Darwin had missed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Lucas had been thrilled to see his friend again, then Darwin was ecstatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spray of seawater met Lucas head on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas gasped out a laugh, raising his hands defensively. He sputtered, “Hey, watch it, Fish Face. What was that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darwin chirped, a series of rapid-paced staccato clicks, head bobbing up and down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The message was unmistakable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darwin was laughing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dolphin’s genuine good spirits had never failed to put him in a better mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached the Moon Pool, settling himself down on the bench. He switched on the vocorder, yearning to hear the one voice out of all of them that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> remonstrate him for one offense or another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Darwin. Did you miss me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darwin miss Lucas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Lucas beamed, his grin stretching wide from ear to ear. “I missed you too, bud.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lucas was enveloped in a darkness as all-consuming as the night.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I shut down the Node.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Turn it back on.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to hurt anyone!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was that him? He sounded so afraid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wisps of a conversation drifted into his bitter consciousness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>People were speaking, but they weren’t… they weren’t him. Were they? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They faded in and out of focus, before the entire scene erupted into chaos. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was yanked from his chair. Thrown against a console with such force that the breath was knocked from his lungs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He tried to suck in a breath, recapture the air he had lost, but there was nothing. Nothing. He couldn’t breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And he still couldn’t see anything- why couldn’t he</span>
  </em>
  <span> see </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In a blind panic, he clawed at the arms holding him captive, aware of nothing but the emptiness in his lungs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it hurt. The burning in his lungs hurt in a way he thought nothing could.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And in the back of his mind, buried beneath his terror, he knew. Knew with an unfailing certainty that this was it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was where he died.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas woke with a start, eyes snapping open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw nothing but darkness and, for a moment, the blankets keeping him warm felt like a suffocating cocoon, constricting tighter and tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, he wouldn’t be able to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because it was here. It was </span>
  </em>
  <span>here</span>
  <em>
    <span> and any second he wouldn’t be able to breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He choked, kicking out in his terror, jerking to get away, and his head collided with the wall behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas inhaled shakily, kicking the covers off of himself. There was the sound of rustling fabric and then cool air against his bare legs as the blanket slid to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t bring himself to be bothered, sitting up and covering his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was still pounding, the adrenaline born from bone-deep fear still coursing through him, and he covered his face with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was trembling, his shirt damp with sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bet you’ve learned your lesson now, haven’t you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice mocked him, whining in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he snapped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached his hand up, rubbing his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm flood of shame enveloped him. What did that say about him then? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been nothing but a punk kid, sassing the captain with his backtalk. He’d fallen prey to the preaching of a madman, of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>murderer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, helping him hack into the World Bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, when he’d finally seen the effort for what it was, when he’d finally had the guts to put a </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> to it, the price had very nearly been his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it would have been had it not been for the risk taken by Nick and Julianna.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Julianna.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas squeezed his eyes shut, passing a hand over his eyes. How easy it would have been for Clemens’ rage to be diverted to either one of them. It was simply luck that Clemens had realized what he was doing, that he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>calmed </span>
  </em>
  <span>down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he had even cared enough to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he’d turned on one of them… if he’d attacked </span>
  <em>
    <span>Julianna</span>
  </em>
  <span>… The thought of his hands around her throat… He shuddered, swallowing thickly against the bile that rose up in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding that he wasn’t going to be falling back asleep anytime soon, Lucas stood, making his way from his quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he stumbled out into the corridor that he had a clear idea of his destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Darwin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself craving the simple friendship the dolphin provided him with. Darwin didn’t demand that Lucas explain himself, didn’t reprimand him when he had screwed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just…  Darwin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even… even if he found the dolphin resting, simply being in his company was preferable to his suddenly restricting quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was exhausted, lack of sleep making his head feel heavy, and he kept one hand on the wall to guide him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas walked carefully, one foot in front of the other, progress slow. He kept his eyes down, focused on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As such, he didn’t realize it when there was someone else in the hall with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not until he smacked into their chest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Encounters in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The teen stumbled backwards, startled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C- captain?” he asked, slurring the word in his exhausted state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what Bridger would be doing out and about at this time, but the man’s name was the first to jump to the forefront of his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lucas rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one fist, trying desperately to get a better look at the figure he’d just walked smack into, but the shadows encased the person’s features. They were near impossible to decipher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucas?” The question was a reasonable- and innocent- enough one, but the speaker’s voice sent a jolt of terror-spiked adrenaline shooting through his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mycroft?” he whispered. All traces of exhaustion were gone. “What are you doing out here?” He ran his tongue over his lips, acutely aware of the fact that it was just the two of them here alone in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He tried deliberately to slow his heart beat, forcing himself to breathe calm and easy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down. Calm down. Calm down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If he yelled for help, people would hear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it wouldn’t matter, would it? Not with his hands crushing your throat. You wouldn’t be able to make a sound.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas felt an involuntary shiver run the length of his spine. He suddenly felt sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was…” Even in the darkness, Lucas can see him shift, hear the rustling of his shirt. “I was just... I couldn’t sleep.” There was something distant and untruthful in Clemens’ explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It dawned on Lucas that the man was heading in the direction that Lucas himself was coming from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t… Could he have been heading to Lucas’ quarters? If so, with what in mind?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas shivered again and wrapped his arms around himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go back to your room,” he said flatly. They were by themselves. There was no reason for him to pretend. “The captain won’t be happy if he finds you’re out and wandering the ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re out of your room,” Mycroft pointed out. He didn’t seem the least bit bothered by the idea of upsetting Captain Bridger. He almost seemed… amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different,” Lucas said hotly. His fists clenched down by his sides and he fought to control his emotions. “I’m a part of this crew. You’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Mycroft agreed. He directed his eyes to the side, tracing his fingers up the wall slowly. He was doing everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>meeting Lucas’ eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet… there was something… deliberate about every move he made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about it sent chills sweeping across the back of Lucas’ legs, crawling up his spine like baby spiders’ legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I only wanted to talk to you.” Now he met Lucas’ eyes, his face impassive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas set his jaw and refused to give anything away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Privately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It dawned on Lucas that the man had been on his way to Lucas’ private quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth felt dry. He had to fight to swallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Lucas hated how small his voice sounded in that instant, but it was all he could do not to step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only want to know what you plan on telling Captain Bridger,” Mycroft said softly. “About what happened on Node 3,” he clarified, as if it needed clarifying. As if any of this needed clarifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas raised his chin a little higher. He hoped the darkness would mask the way his bottom lip trembled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m going to tell them everything,” he said, proud that his voice came out stronger than he’d hoped. “Maybe I’ve already told them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft shook his head, chuckling softly. “No,” he said. “You haven’t already told them.” He turned his face to Lucas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the limited lighting, Lucas could see how serious he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be in the brig if they knew what really happened,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’ll still tell them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emboldened by the idea that there was no way- no reason- for Mycroft to call his bluff, Lucas made to push past him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let Mycroft find his own way back to his quarters in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he’d wake someone else in the process. There’d sure to be some questions regarding his presence in the corridors late at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t expecting the man to grab him by the shoulders as he tried to pass, shoving him up against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Lucas opened his mouth to yell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the man’s hand was over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas jerked in a panic, arms flailing as he tried to knock Mycroft off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh!” Mycroft hissed, pressing against Lucas harder. Something like panic flickered in the man’s eyes. “You’re going to wake someone up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas glared at him through the darkness. Apparently, he’d missed the part where that was exactly what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the man wouldn’t remove his hand and no one came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it became clear that they were still on their own- and likely would be for some time- Mycroft let his grip relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas took advantage of the moment, ripping the man’s hand away from his mouth, and side-stepping away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft didn’t make a move to grab for him again and Lucas stayed still, watching him cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to get past Mycroft in order to make it back to his room and he didn’t want to give him another opportunity to get ahold of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t believe you if you told them.” He tilted his head, a cocky grin in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas didn’t know if he truly believed that or if convincing himself or instilling doubt in Lucas was the goal or both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Lucas shook his head, clenching his fists down by his sides. “That’s not true. They’re not like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a thunk and Lucas jerked, turning his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Darwin, peering at the two of them from behind the glass of one of his viewports. Gently, he thunked his nose against the glass again, intelligent eyes meeting Lucas’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the back of his mind, Lucas wondered what Darwin was doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>here,</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of resting like he should be at the Moon Pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the larger part of his brain didn’t care. He wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore and that meant everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if there was nothing the dolphin would be able to do to actually help him from the other side of the aqua-tube should he actually prove to need it, Lucas still felt the weight of his friend’s support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget, kid,” Mycroft said, drawing Lucas’ attention away from the dolphin. He hadn’t paid Darwin any attention. Either Bridger hadn’t told him just how special the dolphin really was or he was overlooking him as a possible threat. “I got away with murder the first time around. Your crew can lock me up, but that’s only till we get to land.” He stepped forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas backed up a pace, warily, but Mycroft stopped and didn’t come any closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’ll only be a matter of time before I’m out again. And, I promise you, Lucas, I will find a way to make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>pay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stared at him. His eyes were piercing. The whites of his eyes almost seemed to glitter in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas didn’t move. He didn’t say anything. He didn’t think he could if he wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no doubt Mycroft would at least try to make good on his threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And who would pay the price then? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katie? Ben? Dr. Westphalen? Or even Captain Bridger?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mycroft would be hard pressed to get at them while they were aboard the Seaquest, but they had to go ashore eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, with his skills, was it really so hard to believe that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be able to at least make a guess as to where that would be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach did a slow, twisting flip flop in his body cavity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied that his threat had sunk in the boy’s head sufficiently, Mycroft turned and walked away.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>His room had been out of the question. Lucas knew that he would only be plagued by more nightmares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, he had stumbled to his original destination, the Moon Pool, instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he was unable to fall asleep, Darwin’s presence would be a comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t there when Lucas arrived. His heart leapt to his mouth, panic threatening to overwhelm him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He acknowledged the teen’s arrival with a sleepy few clicks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas sank down, resting his head against the rim of the pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He yawned. “Nice to see you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, he fell asleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The cold spray of seawater in his face was what woke him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas jerked upright, sputtering and blinking rapidly to clear the sleep from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darwin?” he mumbled sleepily. “Wha-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dolphin chattered noisily, head bobbing up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas squinted at him, confused, before turning his head, heart sinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Bridger stood looking down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” With effort, Lucas unstuck his tongue from the roof of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucas,” Bridger said, voice tired, “we need to talk.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Take This Veil From My Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’ve been distant ever since you came back from Node 3.” Bridger paced, hands clasped behind his back. He always did when he was particularly frustrated with Lucas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped directly in front of him, eyes searching. Though, Lucas noted, he didn’t appear to be angry with him. Only worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas swallowed and dropped his gaze, unable to maintain eye contact with the captain for longer than a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger sighed. “Lucas, I thought going to Node 3 would be good for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So did I, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucas thought numbly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on, Lucas?” Bridger asked, his voice softer. Gentler. It only made Lucas squirmed, to hear that concern and know he didn’t deserve it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d left them all behind without a second thought. How could Bridger act like none of that had ever happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas flexed his toes, swallowing hard. “Nothing’s going on!” he protested, though his voice sounded far too strained, even to his own ears, for anyone to take him seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, if he wanted Bridger to believe him, he’d have to be a little more specific than that. “It’s just…” Heat rose to his cheeks and he mentally apologized to Julianna for using her in this way. “There was this girl and…” He trailed off, heart thumping. His whole face was aflame now. He couldn’t believe he was actually saying this. “I just… miss her?” His last sentence came out sounding a lot more uncertain than he had intended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Arms crossed as he regarded the boy, Captain Bridger’s skepticism was scathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh…” Lucas licked his lips and desperately tried to find something else to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hyper-aware now. Of everything. Of the heat flooding his face, the ache in the soles of his feet after standing for so long in Bridger’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of the collar of his shirt pressing up against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers twitched down at his side. He wanted desperately to tear at it, to rip the offending material away from his throat so he could breathe freely again, but he knew that if he did that, there was no lie that would distract Captain Bridger from finding out the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myrcoft’s threat was still ringing in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet more than that was the thought of Bridger’s disappointment when he learned of what Lucas had done, what he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>helped </span>
  </em>
  <span>a murderer almost do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t that make him an accomplice?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed back the nausea, let his eyes flutter shut, and tried not to think of the shirt collar drawing closer and closer around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darwin’s worried about you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>caught his attention like nothing else too and Lucas’ eyes snapped up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, to be frank about it, so am I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas dropped his eyes again, uncomfortable. To his absolute horror, he felt tears pricking the back of his eyes. He blinked, lips thinning, in an effort to push them back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His collar was constricting and he ran his finger around the rim, trying to rid himself of the feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pressure </span>
  </em>
  <span>encircling his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movement caught Captain Bridger’s eye and, before Lucas could even dream of a way to thwart the man from his intentions, he had caught the boy by the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger’s fingers snagged his shirt collar, yanking it down..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice, when he spoke, was slow, hard and angry. “Lucas, what…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas snapped. His hand launched up, smacking Bridger’s own hand away, and he scrambled backwards, putting distance between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” he choked out. “Don’t…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t breathe. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sank to the floor, hands covering his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathe through it. Breathe through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was okay. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in his own mind, he was aware of that. Yet the memory of strong hands crushing his windpipe, eyes glazed over with hatred, pushed itself to the forefront of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-ucas! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucas!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger was crouched in front of him. His heads were spread apart, palms outward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he saw that Lucas’ eyes were on him, he shifted his weight gently to one knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas flinched before he could help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger stilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucas,” he said quietly, “you’re having a panic attack. I need you to breathe deeply.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathe deeply… If only he could remember how to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes on me, Lucas. I want you to take a deep breath with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhaled, bringing his hands along with it, then exhaled again, dropping his hands back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole time, he didn’t break eye contact with Lucas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas found himself following along with the man’s motions and, in time, though his heart was still racing, his breathing did return to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, screwing his eyes shut. What had just happened? Had he… lost it in front of Bridger?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...sorry,” he muttered, but his voice was so soft that he wasn’t sure the captain had even heard him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had heard it, he chose to ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now do you want to tell me what that was all about?” Bridger said. He still kept his tone gentle. The same way someone would when talking to a toddler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of Lucas knew he was being handled with kid gloves and, though a part of him resented it, a part of him that still felt aching and </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want it to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger inclined his head and Lucas knew he was looking at the marks on his neck. There was no point in hiding them anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starting with who left those marks on your neck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his head down and his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lucas didn’t answer, he pressed, “Was it Clemens?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas jerked his head up before he could stop himself, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger sat back on his haunches and regarded him, face darkening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas felt his heart sink. In all his time aboard the SeaQuest, he had never felt he had a reason to feel afraid of Captain Bridger. Yet, as he regarded the man before him now, he felt the tiniest flicker of fear as he considered what the man in front of him might do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had let him down- lied to him even. Worse than that, he had allowed a killer to board the SeaQuest and not said a single word against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Bridger knew.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Bridger needed a moment to clear his head, swallow his rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were marks on Lucas’ throat- marks he had tried to keep hidden from him. Marks that could have only come from someone putting their hands around the boy’s throat and throttling the life out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That someone was on his boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seething, Bridger rose to his feet, fists clenched at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, kid,” was all he could think of to say. “You should have told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the kid flinch and winced internally. Upsetting the already traumatized teen had not been his intention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... know.” He barely caught the tail end of the boy’s words, so softly he spoke, as he crouched down to get to Lucas’ level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he needed- the last thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucas </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed- was him thinking that the captain was angry with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he disappointed? A little. He wished the boy had trusted him enough to come to him. He wished he had known from the start that their guest was dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, deep down, he understood, at least a little, what had driven Lucas to secrecy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shame. Fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All typical victim responses.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Victim.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A new ball of rage churned like a fire in the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Victim</span>
  </em>
  <span> was not an adjective that belonged to Lucas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet- that was, essentially, what he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clemens’ attack had made him a victim. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it could have made him dead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quelled his anger though. Lucas didn’t need that from him now. That could be reserved for Clemens later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, though, his responsibility was to the teen under his care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure that this was the right course of action, but without knowing what else to do, he reached out, carefully pulling the teen towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lucas didn’t resist, Bridger crushed him against his chest, the fingers of his hand threading through the boy’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas’ arms wrapped around his back, giving him a tight squeeze. Then he was struggling his way out of the hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger released him immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen pushed himself back a pace, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. His eyes flickered up to meet the captain’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he whispered, and there it was. The shame in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger swallowed painfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was wetness underneath the boy’s eyes- the tears he had tried so hard to hold back had finally come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have anything to apologize for, kiddo,” he told him. He gave the kid’s arm a comforting squeeze. “And,” he said, when Lucas looked like he was going to open his mouth in protest, “you can tell me the full story later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, his main priority was one Martin Clemens.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Martin Clemens was… uncertain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing suggesting the kid actually had talked- he was sure his threat had worked. He knew it had left him shaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, hadn’t Lucas seen the murder video at Node 3? When Wolfman had pulled it up on the screen, it had thrown them all off their guard. Himself included.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was never nice to have your demons thrown back in your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhaled heavily through his nostrils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never intended to… lose control the way he had. It still left a bitter taste on his tongue. Lucas was a bright kid. It really would be a shame if the world was deprived of his potential this early in the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clemens stopped his pacing- he’d end up wearing a hole in the floor if he kept at it for much longer- and ran a hand over the top of his head. A steady sheen of sweat had gathered there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit!” he cursed under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So maybe Lucas hadn’t squealed to the captain. More likely than not, he had taken Clemens’ threat to heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been real fear in Lucas’ eyes when his hands had been around the kid’s throats. It didn’t give him any pleasure to remember that, it did lend weight to the idea that Lucas wouldn’t risk anything like that happening again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t do anything to help his nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slumped back against the wall and held his hand up before his face. His fingers were shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clemens dropped his hand back down to his side with a frustrated side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had told Lucas that he could get away with murder and that was true. He had in the past- the only reason he was a free man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Call it a gut instinct, call it intuition, call it whatever, but it was there and it didn’t sit right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to stay here and do nothing any longer, Martin Clemens left his quarters.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kristin didn’t like it. It hadn’t been that long ago that Nathan had come to her, a disturbingly silent Lucas in tow. He’d left the boy in her care with no explanation, but a tight-lipped word about needing to take care of something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas hadn’t said anything on the matter either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had noticed that his shirt collar was turned up, that he seemed unusually tense, as though the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight or flight </span>
  </em>
  <span>response mechanism was on a hair trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had pieced that together with Nathan’s unspoken but clearly visible anger and she had thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>Martin Clemens.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, Kristin felt guilty that her suspicions had immediately been diverted to the SeaQuest’s temporary passenger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been accepted on board by Nathan himself and Lucas had even put in a good word when the subject had first been broached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just as likely that the unusual behaviour from both Nathan and Lucas had something to do with a dispute among crewmembers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still… her mind wouldn’t shake the thought of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Martin Clemens. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something about him- something that made her stomach clench uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, trying to shake the negative thoughts from her mind. Dwelling on her suspicions wasn’t going to cheer Lucas up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin reached out, placing a gentle hand on the shoulder of the teen beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucas…” she began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about it.” There was something akin to desperation in his tone of voice. He wouldn’t even look up at her. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was taken aback by his response. The uncomfortable twisting in her gut returned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Martin Clemens.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin blinked past it. “A-alright,” she stammered. “Is there something else you’d like to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he hadn’t been sitting right next to her, Kristin might have guessed he hadn’t heard her. Even where he was, though, twining his fingers together, she supposed there was still that possibility. He might be in his own world, completely out of touch with what she tried to tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Darwin?” she offered, hoping the mention of his beloved friend would break him out of his spell. “Perhaps he could use some company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her delight, Lucas did react to that, albeit in a more subdued manner than what she had hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened slowly and Kristin caught the guarded interest shining in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” was all he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin was sure he wanted to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>more, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but for whatever reason was holding himself back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept in the sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, the dolphin would be able to raise Lucas’ spirits in a way she hadn’t been able to. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Coward's Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Captain Bridger!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar voice caused Bridger’s hackles to raise, but he was careful not to let it show. His hands remained clasped behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clemens.” He saw no reason to force friendliness with the man, but he had no desire to tip his hand just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Clemens knew that he knew what transpired at Node 3 then there was no telling what he might do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man had already proven himself to be unpredictable- violently so. The thought of the marks on Lucas’ throat rekindled the fire of rage that had been burning within him since he had learned what had happened, but he tempered himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one thing for the coward to assault a fifteen year old boy and another thing entirely for him to attack an officer of the UEO, but desperate men took desperate actions and he didn’t want to risk anymore violence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not on his boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something I can help you with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing about Clemens’ tone that particularly stood out- he sounded the way most men did after several days under the ocean: anxious for something to do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger regarded him cooly from beneath carefully lowered brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can walk with me,” he finally said. He turned, without bothering to see the man’s response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was confident that the man would follow him without any further suggesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger noted that Clemens kept several paces back rather than walking right up alongside him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucas hasn’t had a chance to tell me much about his time at Node 3.” Bridger spoke to break the silence as much as to gauge the other man’s reaction. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Clemens raise his head. “You understand, with everything it takes to run a boat like this, there isn’t much time for idle chit chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes sense.” Clemens’ eyes rove over the corridor’s smooth paneling and the visible pipes running overhead. “This is an impressive ship you’ve got here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” For the first time since he laid eyes on Clemens this morning, Bridger managed a genuine smile and felt a burst of pride in his chest. “I designed her myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can hear Clemens’ low murmur of awe, he switched topics. “But I didn’t aim to talk about the SeaQuest this morning. Actually, it was Lucas I was hoping to talk about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucas?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger noticed the guarded tone that overtook Clemens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s been bothering him.” Bridger turned right and Clemens followed suit. “The schedule being as tight as it is, I haven’t had a chance to talk to him about my concerns. But I’m worried about him. And seeing as he just spent the last week at your base of operations, I was wondering if you could lend some insight as to why he might be acting that way. Were there no girls his own age?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was one girl,” Clemens said. It seemed to Bridger that the man embraced this opportunity to discuss mindless drivel such as a love life. Perhaps he felt he could redirect the captain from what it was he feared Bridger would discover. “Lucas seemed to take a liking to her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger waited for Clemens to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m afraid the fault is mine,” Clemens confessed, looking appropriately ashamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger carefully raised a brow. Well, that was unexpected. He waited patiently, wondering if Clemens would confess to everything, here and now, out of a sense of guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be an unforeseen, but certainly welcome, development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would make things easier in the long run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucas and I had a falling out, a disagreement of sorts. I really don’t think he’s forgiven me for it just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Bridger worked hard to keep his tone neutral. Despite the appearance he chose to put out, however, he was interested. A part of him wondered if Clemens would prove to have the guts to confess. “What sort of… falling out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clemens hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… suppose maybe I should tell you.” The man rubbed the back of his neck. “He had some ideas for how I could improve my own personal system. Pride got the better of me and I rebuffed him, I’m afraid. He didn’t take it all that well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.” Bridger hummed, resuming his thoughtful air. So he was taking the coward’s way out, was he? “Yes, he does…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was unprepared for the blow that struck the back of his head. He stumbled forward, clutching at the wall for support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However hard Clemens had actually tried to hit him, it hadn’t done its job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger turned, preparing himself for another assault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clemens’ hand was raised. Panic was in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger’s eyes darkened and he lunged for the man. He may be getting on in age, but he still possessed strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In turn, Clemens possessed speed. The man managed to dodge the captain’s lunge, turning tail and darting down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit!” Bridger cursed, stumbling. The blow had not left him completely unaffected, but he had to push on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind clouded with anger. Clemens truly was a coward. Trying to murder a young teenager, throttling him in front of his friends! An attack from behind should hardly have come as a surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger should have kept his guard up, but he had been so consumed with acting as though his guard was down that that had actually become the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had thought he had sufficiently put the man at ease with his mannerisms, but Clemens must have panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had no idea what it was that had given him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cursed again under his breath. Stupid! He knew- he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>what Clemens was capable of and he still allowed this to happen under his watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now he was running loose on the SeaQuest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas and Krisin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wherever Kristin had seen fit to take Lucas, she would not have expected any danger. He hadn’t told her the true nature of what had happened- only that Lucas was upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would be unprotected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter that there were plenty of military personnel onboard the SeaQuest. They were all good, capable men and Bridger trusted every one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter because his worry was the irrational worry of a father who wasn’t with his son when he felt he needed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grit his teeth and ran harder.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Clemens ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched his teeth and he cursed his stupidity and the hopelessness of his mission and he ran. Stumbling down corridors he didn’t know, he ran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was an idiot. He had let his passions get the better of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger hadn’t known. He hadn’t suspected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he, in his paranoia, had lashed out and now there wasn’t a chance of him leaving this boat a free man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Captain Bridger wouldn’t catch him- the man was athletic, he was sure, but he was also getting on in age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which meant he had a chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toe of his foot caught on something and he went sprawling. His chin smacked hard into the ground and red splashed behind his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands were on his arms and shoulders almost immediately. He was being pulled to his feet, while a voice he couldn’t understand spoke rapidly against his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. Nononono. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t have been caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned, he found himself looking into the eyes of a uniformed black man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he asked, keeping a firm grip on Clemens’ arm. It was though he was afraid that letting go might result in the other man toppling back over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or perhaps there was another reason and he already knew of Clemens’ role in attacking young Lucas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the man’s eyes were concerned. Sincere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clemens couldn’t imagine that that would be the case if the man was aware of the act of violence he had committed against a minor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heavy footfalls sounded in the hall behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ford!” The voice that shouted belonged to Captain Bridger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic flared along Clemens’ nerves and he made to break away from Ford’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ford tightened his grip, twisting Clemens’ arm effectively but with very little pain and pinning him against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clemens grunted, pushed back and realized it was pointless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had made his break and he had failed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain…” Ford sounded uncertain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clemens could only close his eyes, lips pressing into a thin line, as he listened to the damning sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Ford, put this man under arrest.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bridger watched as Lucas quietly absorbed the information. He sat on the edge of the Moon Pool, hands nervously twisting in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” he finally said, not an octave over a whisper, “he’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone,” Bridger agreed, with a strong quell of satisfaction. “He won’t ever hurt you again.”  A surge of protectiveness over the boy rose within him. He had failed in his role as guardian when Clemens had been able to lay his hands on Lucas. He wouldn’t fail him in such a way again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas, however, winced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger rounded on him, concerned. If there was something else… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something you haven’t told me, Lucas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas’ mouth opened, before he quickly shut it. He looked stricken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger sat next to him, one hand resting firmly on his shoulder in a quiet offer of support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he had gotten away with murder before,” Lucas confessed quietly, “and that he could do it again. That he had connections.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bridger was not a violent man by nature, but in that moment he realized that he would have relished several moments alone with Martin Clemens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed those thoughts aside. He didn’t enjoy realizing his own fantasy of violence and, furthermore, such a thing wasn’t what Lucas needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas, not Clemens, needed to be where his thoughts were centered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clemens isn’t the only one who has connections, Lucas,” Bridger said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy looked at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you, Lucas,” Bridger said, meeting Lucas’ eyes firmly. “That man won’t ever be getting out again.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Let me see.” Kristen rearranged the collar of his shirt to get a better look at the ring of bruising on his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas squirmed uncomfortably, but kept his hands folded in his lap. After their talk, Bridger had made him promise to come to Kristin- even though the teen was certain that there was no serious danger from the damage Clemens had done and he was sure the Captain knew that as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin hissed as the full extent of the damage became known to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That animal…” she muttered, eyes darkening. “If I ever catch him on this boat again…” Her eyes flashed up to Lucas and softened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bridger promised he wouldn’t be getting out again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!” Kristin snapped, vehemence returning for a brief instance. Then, she reached out and gave his arm a brief, reassuring squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Lucas said, feeling that there was some need to reassure her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristin offered him a sad smile in return and he wondered if he had said something wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his questioning look, she shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t convince yourself that you’re fine for me, Lucas.” She surprised him then, pulling him into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, he hugged her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut his eyes, ignoring the warmth that gathered behind them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>